Bonnie's Secret
by CindyFoxies
Summary: After Chica reveals Bonnie's crush to Freddy the bear starts to act werid. After Bonnie discovers Freddy's plans with his golden version. Will Bonnie ever be able to look at his crush the same way again? I do not own the drawing all credit goes to this spider feels uncomfortable on tumblr, so go check them out!
1. Soothing Sounds

**A/n: Here is my new story Bonnie's Secret. I am not going to stop writing chapters for my other story I just needed to write something new. I was told I come up with the weirdest couples, so here is a Bonnie x Freddy story. I hope you guys enjoy!**

**I do not own any charcthers all credit goes to Scott Cawthon.**

Night One: The Soothing Sounds

For as long as I could rember I had been rocking out with the band. Which consistented of me,Chica and Freddy. Ah, just thinking of him made me blush. I wish I could show emotions. Then Freddy would have caught onto my feelings towards him. The only person besides me that knew was Chica. I shifted my eyes to look at the clock a robotic whirl sounding as my eyes shifted. 12 am it was about time. I took my gutair and set it down on the stage. It got heavy after years of having to hold it on my shoulder. I looked to my right to see Chica streaching. While Freddy had already left the stage. Woah, was he fast. I sighed I never got to talk to him anymore. He always took off to go after the night guard.

I felt something on my shoulder and looked over to see Chica. "Don't worry Bonnie, I'm sure you'll get a chance to talk to him soon." Chica said as she patted my back. If only that was true I thought to myself. "Thanks Chica, I'm going to talk to Foxy." I said looking over to Chica. I saw a flash of understanding in her eyes as she nodded. I got off the main stage, taking my sweet time to go across the room. I soon made it to Pirates Cove to see the curtains open and Foxy gone. For some reason he has interacted much more with this guard.

I heard a frustrated growl and looked behind me to see Freddy walk back to the main stage. This was my chance I thought to myself. I quickly rushed across the room to Freddy's side. "What's wrong Freddy?" I asked trying my best not to shy away as he turned his head to look at me. "It's Foxy he's trying to protect the new night guard. All I wanted to do was shove him in a suit. Is that to much to ask for Bonnie!" Freddy yelled at me, I kept my ears pricked up. I didn't want Freddy to think I was scared of him. "Of course not Freddy." I said, thinking of shoving the night guard into a suit with Freddy it made me want to blush.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as Freddy spoke. "Do you happen to know where Chica went?" I shook my head. He had asked for Chica, did he like her? I sighed and I looked down. I couldn't stand the thought of him and Chica together. I felt a hand on my shoulder , and I looked up at Freddy. "Is something wrong Bonnie?" Freddy asked me concern in his voice. I just shook my head. I was surprised as Freddy hugged me. "I'm sorry for putting so much on your shoulders Bonnie." Freddy said as he sighed and I wrapped my arms back around the bear. I pressed my nose into his fur. I wish I could blush it would be so much easier ,than having to ball up the secret. I wish I could just tell him ,but I'm afraid it would break up our relationship. I'd have to talk to Chica about this. I let go of Freddy and he did the same. I turned my head as I heard a scream from down the hall it sounded like, Foxy!

I rushed down the hall with Freddy by my side. I heard another scream from Foxy. I reached the end of the hall to see the crimsion fox sitting in the left cornor of the room. The night guard laied spread out on the ground, with Chica standing beside the body. Foxy let out another scream but now that I was closer it sounded like a wail. Freddy pushed me out of the way and rushed into the room. "Bonnie go get the other fox suit." Freddy said to me, I nodded. I turned around so I was facing the way to the main stage. I ran down the hall at the speed of Foxy.

I soon entered the back stage, I shuddered as I saw the exo skelton. It always freaked me out, it was scary to think that thing was inside me. I looked to the left of the door and saw the blue fox suit. It had Foxy's colored muzzle but it had darker spots as freckles. I grabbed the head ,and held it to my side. While with my other hand I grabbed the suit by the inside of the neck. I was slower going back since I had to drag the suit behind me. It was about five thirty am when I returned to the office with the suit.

Freddy rushed in front of me ,and he bended over grabbing the head out from under my arm. Our cheeks brushed for just a minute but it gave me hope. I dragged the body of the suit into the room. I let it fall as Freddy gestured me over to him. I walked over he had put the head on as much as he could so the exo skelton was pressing agasint the security's guard head. Freddy put his hands on one side, I put mine on the opposite side of the head. While Chica put her wings in between ours.

Freddy began, like we were starting our song. "One." I said my number next. "Two." Then Chica concluded with her number. "Three." Freddy let out his famous laugh as we pushed down on the head. Getting a sastifying cracking sound.

**Poor nameless night guard why did he have to go so soon? Please show support for the story In ****any way you'd like if you want me to write another chapter. Also please avoid chocalte you wouldn't like me if I was deprived of my chocalte.**

**Tell next time!**

**~Cindy Foxies**


	2. It's boring without a guard

**Welcome back to another spooky nights at Freddy's Pizzarena. Woah, does this chapter reek of betrayal. I'm so happy at all the likes and favorites this story has gotten. This seems to be more popular then when I first started my other story. Thanks so much for all the support this story has already gotten. So here's another chapter please enjoy!**

**I do not own any charcthers all credit goes to Scott Cawthon.**

Night two: It's boring without a guard

I didn't wake up tell around three am the next night. I took off my gutair and set it down next to me. I streached a bit, it felt amazing to be able to move again. I noticed Freddy and Chica sitting at a table in the front row. They were both laughing, the sight disgusted me. I walked off the left side of the stage. I walked up to the table, seeing Chica just grin at me. That sly chicken, trying to take my bear. I sat down next to Chica, but Freddy didn't notice me. The brown bear just contuined to smile at Chica. I couldn't bear the sight any more. I cleared my voice box, and Freddy jumped a bit in surprise. "O-oh hello Bonnie. Me and Chica were just talking." Freddy said looking down at the table, he must be embarrassed I thought. Chica nodded ovbusily trying to get Freddy to feel better. "Come on Freddy I need some help with cleaning up the kitchen." Chica said as she pushed her chair out with an annoying scratching sound across the tile floor. Freddy quickly got up nodding ovbusily still embarrassed. Chica lead the way to the kitchen, like Freddy needed directions. In his own pizzarena of all things.

I sat in my chair staring at the clock for an hour. Woah, was it boring without a night guard. I better see how Foxys doing he was pretty upset yesterday. I stood up, knocking my chair over. I hoped it wasn't broken Freddy would kill me. I looked behind me and sighed of relief to see the chair was fine. I picked up the chair, putting it back up right. I then speed walked across the room to Pirate's Cove. I heard Foxy's wails of grief as I stood outside the cove. Poor Foxy is this how I would feel if I lost Freddy to Chica? The thought made me shudder.

I pulled the curtain open just enough to see the crimson fox sitting in the middle of the stage. He was wailing his wires out. I sighed stepping onto the stage. Which caused Foxy to whirl around at the creaking of the boards under my weight. "Leave me alone bunny your just as bad as the others." Foxy practialy growled this sentence at me. I walked over to Foxy even though he held his hook up as a threat. I knew he could easily tear my wires out and ruin me but I doubt he would. I sat down next to him, wrapping my arm around his shoulders. I liked Foxy a lot like a brother of course. "I can't say I know how you feel but I bet it hurts. Watching someone be killed by your supposed friends. I'm sorry Foxy if I had known you'd be this upset I would take it back." I heard a sad strained sound come from Foxy's voice box. I guess it was the closest thing us robots had to a sniffle. I felt Foxy rest his head on my lap. I stroked his fur and we stayed like that. Poor Foxy I thought to myself looking at the devastated crimsion fox.

**What have I done to poor Foxy. Oh, now I feel bad for killing that night guard. Anyway please show your support for this story if you want it to contuine. Please pm me if you have any suggestions or if you just want to say something. Or just to roleplay those are allways fun. I'm getting off track please don't forget to vote on the poll of my profile page.**

**Tell next time!**

**~Cindy Foxies**


	3. The Secret is Out

**Happy late or early birthday to you here's a new chapter. I got the last part from a comic I drew who would have ever known it would fit into the story. Please enjoy!**

**I do not own any charcthers all credit goes to Scott Cawthon.**

Night two part two: The Secret is Out

After a while I heard a long whispered sound come out of Foxy's voice box. I looked down at Foxy to see he had shut down. I smiled his robotic snores soothing me. Coming to talk to Foxy was a good choice. Now that he had gone to bed though I couldn't keep my thoughts off Freddy and Chica. I wondered what they were doing. No, that's not s good thing to think about.

-Chica's Pov-

The dishes had just got done soaking so now I was washing them. I passed them off to Freddy who dried them. As us being robots we were down to the last few. Wash, dry. Wash, dry. Done, it was about time. I looked over to see Freddy putting the rag down. He looked at me a huge smile on his face. I smiled best I could around my beak.

"Hey Chica do you know why Bonnie has been acting so werid lately?" Freddy asked looking into my eyes. He must really care about Bonnie to ask. Did he have feelings for Bonnie as well? If so, it was going to be harder for me to sperate them.

"I may have an idea." I said as I looked away. I tried my best to make it look like I couldn't tell him. I covered my beak with my wing. Then looked up at Freddy a second before looking away again. After about a minute I felt someone put their hands on my shoulders. I looked up to see Freddy looking down at me. His eyes black with one white pupil. I may have gone a little to far.

"Tell me now!" Freddy growled at me. I leaned away from him he was terrifying like this. I felt him tighten the grip on my shoulders. I looked away I don't know how I was going to explain this to Bonnie.

"Bonnie's upset because you two haven't got together yet. He thinks he made it clear to you that he loves you!" I felt Freddy loosen his grip. I looked up to him to see a look of astonishment on his face. He just stood like that for a few minutes. The only move he made was to let go of my shoulders. With him doing this I quickly retreated to the other side of the room.

After a while Freddy turned his back to me and shuffled to the door. About half way to the door I called out to him. "Freddy where are you going?"

Freddy stopped in his tracks. He looked down at the ground and stood there for few minutes. Then he looked back at me his eyes shinging. "I'm doing something I should have a long time ago."

Shortly after he said that he contuined to the door. I watched him tell I was no longer able to see his fur in the dim lights. "I wonder what that bear is up to this time." I mumbled to myself.

-Freddy's Pov-

I walked into the main room. Seeing Foxy sitting at a table looking down. Where could Bonnie be? I heard humming coming from the right side of the hallway. It had to be Bonnie! I quickly rushed to the hallway to see Bonnie's back as he strolled to the office. His betuiful lyrics hitting my ears. "Going to get Mikey." Bonnie sung quietly the lyrics echoing down the hall. I stood there frozen then shook my head.

"Bonnie!" I yelled as I sprinted towards the lavender bunny. I watched as he looked over his shoulder ,seeing it was me he turned so he was facing me. He looked astonished to see me run his ears were perked up.

"F-Freddy?" The bunny said as I came hurtling towards him. I tried to stop but I couldn't. I crashed into the lavnder bunny. Bonnie was able to keep up right and he caught me. I quickly stood up I hated having to rely on my fellow band members. We were now standing so I was left side of the hall and Bonnie at the right. I can't believe I was going to do this. I pushed Bonnie up agasint the wall.

"Freddy what are you-" I cut the bunny off mid sentence as I kissed him.

**Today is my birthday, yay! I'm turning fifty today (not really). Anyway my birthday wish was to make you guys happy so I'm posting a new chapter for story. Btw if you even read these review with a comment or idea with #fluffyfrostedunicorncupcakes at the end. I hope you enjoyed don't forget to review and favorite.**

**Until next time!**

**~Cindy Foxies**


	4. The Big Mistake

**Yay a new chapter! If your wondering why I haven't updated My Many Nights with Foxy is because I'm writing a huge final so expect that in the future. Okay in this chapter we get to meet Fred, yay! While re reading this I almost started crying you'll see why. Contains Freddy x Chica, beware! Anyway I hope you enjoy!**

**I still don't any charcthers all credit goes to Scott Cawthon.**

Night Two Part three: The Big Mistake

We stood there for about a minute, the bunny making no advances to kiss back. I finally gave up and took my mouth away from the bunny's. The look on Bon Bon's face was priceless it was like he was one of the little kids who were always shy to come around us. The first thing the bunny did was look down at his feet, a nervous habit of his ,I would know. I took a few steps back and gave him some space, he looked up at me and smiled. The smile warmed me up inside then I heard a female wail come from down the hall. I looked towards the main dining hall to see the plump yellow chicken that had told my best friend's secret. I looked back at Bonnie to see that he was trying to shrink away from us. I looked back at Chica then back at my dearest friend...No it was wrong to have kissed him, I wasn't some anmitrotic that went that way. I turned my back to the bunny and advanced towards Chica who smiled as she saw me walking towards her. I heard a soft wail like sound come from the direction of Bonnie. I couldn't bear to look at my best friend, not after what I'd done. "It was just a mistake..." I mumbled half-heart ling not believing the words myself.

In response Bonnie's wail became a high pitched squeak that went off and on. I'd have hurt my best friend my family... I looked up at Chica who I now stood in front of and she quickly wrapped her wings around me. Yes, this is who I wanted to be with I wrapped my arms back around Chica. I'm sorry Bonnie I thought of the bunny that now sat there, silent. Chica let go after a minute and I took the tip of her wing in my hand, yes this was and always will be my one love...Sorry Bonnie.

*Bonnie's P.o.v*

I watched my love and that slutty yellow chicken walk into the main room tell they turned the corner towards Pirate's Cove. I pressed my hand against my mouth, my love had kissed me, but it was all a big mistake to him. How could I have been so blind to Freddy's ways. When I fell for Toy Chica she had kissed me and ran off with Balloon Boy. I knew this feeling before but it's hard to feel it again, like a constant blow to my wires. I stared at the ground, I wasn't going to cry out. This was a war I had to fight inside of my self not make it someone else's problems. I nodded as I stood up, and walked toward the main stage.

When I arrived into the large dining room I saw Foxy, Freddy, and Chica all laughing at something someone had said. I was all alone tonight, I'd talk to Foxy tomorrow perhaps he'd know what to do. I went to the back stage I needed comfort and the one thing that could do that was the Exo Skeleton in the back room. I opened the large metal door and peeked inside this room had barley any light. I looked around the room tell I saw the exo skeleton standing in his usual spot, staring off at something distant. I walked over to the partly complete animtrotic.

I laid my hand on it's shoulder and shook it tell I heard the click of it's robotic eyes. It looked down at me and smiled, it wasn't able to speak but it understood how I felt sometimes I felt as if this thing was the good side of the Marionette who's ashes laid next to it. I sat down on a box that was probably filled with spare something. I watched as the exo skeleton made his way over to me, it could move as well. It sat down beside me, wrapping it's arm around my shoulder. I leaned my head on it's metal not existent shoulder. I closed my eyes and shut down.

I don't know how long I had shut down for but when I opened my eyes it felt like something was beating inside my head. I looked around the room quickly trying to find out what was doing this awful pain in my head. I looked and looked but no one was there besides the partly complete animtrotic that sat next to me. It had quickly removed it's hand when I started to look around, it seemed...scared. I sighed and apologized to the metal animtrotic it seemed to calm it down. I realized the beating in my head was the built in timer that indicated fifteen minutes to six. I hauled myself off of the box and walked over to the metal door that loomed over me. "Good bye...Fred."

I pushed open the door as I said that not daring to look back at the exo skelton. Yes, I was going to call him Fred the good Freddy the one that never hurt me. The one that would never leave me. My personal secret buddy, Fred. I smiled at this thought as I made my way to the main stage. As soon as it came in sight I saw Freddy and Chica already standing there, hugging. The site disgusted me that filthy chicken touching my bear. Even after he betrayed me I still liked him, weird. When Freddy looked over and saw me he quickly let go of the chicken and stood in his spot. Picking up his microphone and straightening up. He stood in his regular pose and stiffened himself and went motionless. Chica doing the same at the right of the bear. I climbed onto the stage so I stood next to the fat yellow chicken I whispered something to her that would change everything. "You made a big mistake..." I then took my place to the left of the bear after picking up my guitar, heh I'd get revenge on that chicken for sure. Then I let the programming take over.

**Ohhhh, Bonnie's got something on Chica now. If you are wondering why Bonnie was attracted to Toy Chica but not this Chica its because Toy Chica was more feminine. If you havent read it yet Five Nights at my Uncles is cancceled check out the update on that story for more information. Please don't forget to review, favorite, and follow the story if you want another chapter. Please pm me with ideas and suggestions. Don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile page. Also please check out me and my friend Lil Pantera's story The Friendly Moments on my profile while your there.**

**Until next time!**

**~Cindy Foxies**


	5. Foxy's Tall Tales!

**In advance I'm ssorry this chapter took almost a month to write and its so short. But its hard balancing this and school plus having to type it on my phone. Anyway please enjoy!**

**I do not own Fnaf I wish I did but all credit still goes to Scott Cawthon.**

Night three: Foxys Tall Tales?!

The next night I was awoken from my bear like hibernation by a scream which sounded unfamiliar. Had they finally found a new person crazy enough to take this hell of a job? I debated whether to move or not we had been on double time all day, I guess when the days got sunner more people came here. I heard the scream come again and curiosity finally won over. I took off my guitar bending over a bit but dropping it a foot onto the stage. I then straighned up and ran towards the screech which happened to be in the backroom. That room always creeped me out unless I was desperate to talk to Fred. Wait, nothing bad had happened to my incomplete friend had it? I pushed back my fear and shoved open the metal door a bit before slipping into the room. I looked around not able to see much in the dark. I heard the screech again and turned towards the sound...It was Foxy!? The crimson fox titled his head up and looked up at me, his eyes glowing in the dark. I guess the metal door had changed the sound I was use to. "Ay' lad I was hoping someone would hear me."

"Well what exactly do you need help with?" I looked over the crimson fox, he seemed fine but he had sounded so...desperate. Foxy sighed as if trying to decide to tell me. He then waved at me with his hook. I crouched down beside him.

"Lad, what old Foxy is about to tell you is something you mustn't tell anybody. If Freddy were to find out I told you you'd get the same fate as me." The crimson fox rasped out of his voice box. I nodded this seemed interesting, perhaps I would learn about my cuddly betraying brown bear. "You see lad I was just going to check if we had a new night guard when...

-Warning: This flashback is told from Foxy's POV it's important you rember this or the story will become very confusing. Thank you for understanding.-

I had woken up for a normal day of scaring the hell out of the night guard. I had pulled the curtain off to the side with my hook hand and looked up at the camera. It was turned off so I looked to the main dining room to see Chica and Freddy. Freddy said something to Chica then he gave her a kiss on the beak. Then he left towards the kitchen, naturally I was curious. I watched the chicken and she went onto the stage and stood on her spot. I decided it was safe to see what was going on so I stepped out of the cove. I went across the main dining room ,and saw you standing in your spot so I contuined on.

I made my way to the kitchen and poked my head in. I saw Freddy sitting down next to that ruined golden version of him. Freddy was mummring something to the golden bear that I couldn't make out. I swore I saw the golden bear move but that was impossible unless...It couldn't be that Freddy had put a exo Skelton in him. Or that he had recently entered the Golden Pizzarena. Anyway I must have shut down for a bit because the next thing I know Freddy has me pinned to a wall. He pushed onto my head and I fell onto the ground. He had this gleam in his eyes then he started blindly ripping.

-End of Flash Back thanks for understanding. Rember this was from Foxys Pov!-

"That lad is why I was callin'." Foxy rasped as he opened his eye again. My mind was whirling with Foxy's story my Freddy talking to his evil golden side? It was a lot to take in.

"Are you saying Freddy is planning something with golden Freddy?" I asked in disbelief at the thought of my bear doing that. Or maybe it was worse, maybe they had a thing. Were me and Chica just pawns in his sick game?

"No lad its somethingn' worse the lad has been messing around with the-" Foxy was cut off short as the metal door swung open to the backroom. There was just enough light to make out dark brown fur. Freddy!

**Ohhh sudden plot twist. Will we forget about my shipping in this one to. Will Bonnie be a main charcther again? Like serousily Bonnies the main charcther again? What's this Golden Pizzarena? Why is all of this in question form? Well dear reader I assumed this was all the questions you'd have. If not then I just put alot into your mind. Anyway please don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and Review. If you have any suggestions or ideas feel free to pm. Or if you just want to talk or some kind of shit like that.**

**Until next time!**

**~Cindy Foxies**


	6. Never Letting Go

**I saw how many people wanted the next chapter so here you guys go. I will ramble on later. I hope you enjoy the new addition to this story. Let the Hunger Games begin!**

**I do not own any charcthers all credit goes to Scott Cawthon.**

Night ErOr: Never Letting Go

Freddy entered the room a smirk on his face as he took his time to walk over to me and Foxy. He stopped when he was looming over me his shadow casting over both of us. "I knew you'd get in the way Bonnie you always do. I wish you could be like Chica she never gets in the way, she does what I tell her to! Now Bonnie you shall serve the ultimate consequence." Freddy said as I felt myself being restrained from behind.

I tilted my head to the side to see Golden Freddy holding me back. Wait...this had been a trap made by that betraying bear! I struggled against Golden Freddy's grip as I looked at Freddy who was now on his knees in front of me. He took off the main panel on stomach, and before I knew it he yanked out a wad of wires. I tried to kick out at him but he must have disconnected those wires. The next thing I knew I was having some kind of malfunction. I had no control over myself my eyes moved back and forth and my voice box spluttered out long strings of static. My vision was blurred but I was able to make out blobs of colors and I watched Freddy working on my wires, the next thing I knew I had shut down.

I opened my eyes which animtrotic knows how many minutes later. I was greeted by an unpleasant sight of the back room, but bathed in an unnatural dirty yellow like Golden Freddy's fur. The walls were dripping an unnatural black liquid. With further examination of the wall next to me there were also splatters of blood.

I decided to try and see if my legs had regain their movement. I kicked out and to my sastifcation my leg did as I told it to. Then I tried my arms and when everything was to sastfaction I dragged myself off of the floor. Now all that was left was to figure out what this place was. I went to the door. I heard a soft sound that sounded like children. I pressed one ear agasint the door, I wasn't mistaken these were children. Their laughs were faint since it had to pass from the thick metal door. My programming told me to go out and entertain them. I didn't see any harm so I did as my programming told me to.

The sight I was greeted with made me stop in my tracks. There were indeed children but they were terfying. They were floating off of the ground and it appeared that they had bathed in blood. There eyes was probably their most teriffing feature the background was black while they had white puplis such as I do sometimes. I counted four kids but we just stared at each other. Than another floating figure appeared out of mid air. This one appeared to be an adult female. She wore a long black dress that dragged agasint the ground as she floated. Her skin was a dark shade and she had pink blush on her cheeks. Her eyes were a aqua blue the color of liquid that was served to adults at the Pizzarena. She floated past me and the children. Then she began to hum, her voice that of an angles. I watched as the kids were hypnotized by the humming and followed the darkly dressed figure. I was tempered to follow but than the humming subsided and the five humans had dissappered. I was probably just being delusional. After all Freddy had been messing with my wires.

Than the darkly dressed figure reappeared. She looked at me from this perspective that she had a white music mark on her dress. She slowly made her way to me. I didn't inch away though, she didn't seem dangerous at all. As she moved towards me I realized she was humming a soft tune. When she stood in arms length of me, she held out her hand. "Come with me." Her voice was perfect I couldn't help but put my hand in hers.

I followed the adult female as she made her way across the main dining room. As we walked past the main stage I dared to look up at it. There stood a shut down me my suit warn out from age, and torn from children's hands tearing away. Standing next to me was none other than that cursed golden bear. Next to him stood Chica her suit was a slightly darker shade of yellow. Her beak was totally ripped off, half of her arms had been torn off. Her bib now said Let's Kill written with what appeared to be blood. I shivered upon seeing the shut down animtrotics.

As we walked the room suddenly burst to life. Our main song echoed through out the Pizzarena. The female stopped and turned me to look at a party table. There sat a kid with blond hair his skin a light tone. His eyes were the brighest of blue and he was wearing a loose red shirt. Along with some pants that fit all to tightly. He appeared to be six at most. The young child was tearing eagerly at wrapping paper on a box. Once the paper was torn off it revealed a box with a toy car on it. The young boy screamed in delight as he turned to hug his twin sister. My wires lurched at the sight. This memory often haunted me. A person dressed up in the Golden Freddy suit walked up to the table. He asked my mother if it was okay if he took us to meet the band. My mom smiled and aggred to the idea. Everyone seemed a bit reluctant but I pointed out we could meet the band. I finally persuaded them after a few minutes and we followed the golden bear. I had lead us to our doom.

The human female dragged me along as she lead the way across the main dining room. Then she went down the right hallway. About half way down the hall the commotion stopped in the main dining hall. Then came a scream and it echoed down the hall. Then followed uncontrollable sobbing then three more screams. By now I was already broken enough. The adult female stopped outside of the secuirty guard room. She let go of my hand. "You'll be safe, stay here. I'll get you out." Her voice echoed down the hall and I nodded.

I stood in the doorway and looked into the room. Freddy sat in a cornor but he was in his child form. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes. The image only stayed like that for a minute but then he returned to his animtrotic form. I forced myself to walk over to the bear. I got on my knees and hugged him. He hugged back, quickly. "I didn't mean to." I managed to choke out the bear just held me. I never wanted to let go, at least not now. Not when I was responsible for our deaths.

**I dont know if it was just me but I got the feels there at the birthday party part. I hope it wasnt just me so after your review if you got the feels put birthday feels. I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. Please dont forget to review, favorite, and follow.**

**Until next time!**

**~Cindy Foxies**


	7. Q&A

**Okay I thought that I'd do a Q & A for this story. Please send your questions to me through pm. If you don't feel like that though please send your question in reviews as a guest. So I can delete it after I answer the question on here. If you don't though I'm not going to block you I'll just get upset so I advise you not to do that. Please put questions into as much detail as possible. I will answer the questions as fast as I am able to. If you read all this put ready for Freddy after your question. Let the Random Questions games begin!**

**Question 1:**

Question: Is Freddy really a psychopath killer or just "revisiting" stuff?

Answer: Who ever said it was Freddy who was going insane? Why not Bonnie?

**Whew answered that question with two more!**

**~Cindy Foxies**


End file.
